What Family Is For
by PJO-obsesser
Summary: Chase has a strong personality and a strong sense of character as well as a strong mind... But when he slowly realises that the family who made his this way does not care for him as he thought, will it be proven that he is not only strong to help himself... But stong enough to stay where he feels he is no longer needed or loved. Will it be proven that he is strong at heart?


A/N: hey all, this is my first lab rats fanfic, so pls go easy on me. I love chase so this story will be centred around him... hope you enjoy!

" Therefore we gave this debate to side opposition, and best speaker to Chase Davenport."

Chase and his team wore huge grins on their faces, hi-fiving each other in their success. They won! Which meant they were through to Debating Nationals, the first time in ever in the history of Mission Creek High. As you could imagine, this was a big deal.

After both teams shook hands and exchanged compliments and advice on their speeches, Chase looked for his team to formally tell his them, as debating captain, congratulations and their strategy for their next debate. Though that plan was erased when he found his partners hijacked by their families.

Chase found it hard to get around the hall with all the hugs and kisses that were being given. Smiling politely to every person be bumped, Chase squeezed himself through the crowd and onto stage. He squinted his eyes in effort to spot his family in the crowd, as his bionics would take some time to kick in again after being turned off for the debate. Though Chase found that even with his far sight, his family was nowhere to be seen. His eyes dropped and he shook his head as he turned around and walked off stage.

He knew it was stupid of him, thinking it would be different this time. They never pitched up to his ICT prize giving, though they made it to every one of Adam's football games. They never bothered to come to his Chess tournaments but always finds time to watch Bree's tennis matches (social mind you) every sunday at 7am till 10am.

Even Leo had his families' attention when he was- is breaking inventions or things around the house- ok, that wasn't the best example but they were there! Heck, he was the only one on the school bus to come to his debate because everyone else's families took them.

And at every event that Chase took part in, there was a small part of him that hoped things would change, that they will appear at the sidelines cheering him on. But the logical part of him knew best- his better half. The side which people often mistook of being him as a whole. The side that had solid facts and would rarely change, unlike the other part of him which would contemplate his families' care in his life. The side which held worries such as him ever getting a girlfriend or becoming respected in his school. The non-realistic part of him.

Where Chase could daydream of his girlfriend and him, meeting his family at a prize giving held in their school. Him standing on stage accepting the "student of the year" trophy, as well as many others while the whole school gave him a standing ovation.

Yes, Chase could dream.

But reality dawned on Chase the first time they entered the real world, when he realized how easily he could be disposed and disregarded. From then on, Chase knew he had to earn his place, wherever it might be, at school or his occupation- but there was one fact Chase knew and that was that his family would be there for him no matter what he did.

Though like before, this shattered as well because Chase knows, deep inside, that he was the loose end of the family, the one that's just hanging on. Chase also knew that his time is limited with them, before they decide to cut their loose ends.

And now, thanks to his stupidness, he was stuck 150miles from his home with no transport. He was regretting not ticking "School transport back" on his permission slip.

"What you doing there sparkle," a female voice pitched up from behind him. Chase nearly through a force field at the person till he turned around and saw who it was.

"Maya, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" The said girl smirked and sat next to chase at the end of the stage.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you are clueless to your surroundings when you are in 'meditation', " Chase raised an eyebrow. "Meditation?" He questioned.

"Ya, you get into an intense thinking session where you literally numb your surroundings, you never even notice that the hall is nearly empty!" Chase blinked his eyes, she was right. There were only a few people left and they too were on their way out.

"Now back to my question sparkle, what are you doing moping around, you won! You're suppose to be celebrating!" She told as if it were obvious. Though her face morphed into one of sympathy when she realized the hall was empty and chase was sitting in here alone.

"They didn't come, did they?" Chase shook his head and sighed. "I'm gonna whip their Asses!" Maya said angrily. Chase chuckled sadly. "It's fine really, I shouldn't get my hopes up every time. And I guess debating does get boring to watch at times."

"But you shouldn't have you get your hopes up in the first place! That's what families are for! To support you even though debating is boring... Which it isn't mind you!" May replied steaming.

"Spoken like a fellow debater." Chase commented. "But I'm serious Chase, you are an AMAZING debator and an even more amazing person, and its a pity your family can't see that." Maya said softly and pulled Chase into a half hug. The two sat in a comfortable silence until Chase broke it and asked, "Um, do u mind if I hitch a ride with you? I'm kind of stranded."

Maya laughed and nodded her head. The two shared jokes and stories all the way back to Mission Creek, just enjoying each others company till they both get back to their own reality.

Thanks for reading, pls review and constructive critisizm is not minded!


End file.
